The strength of a soldier
by snake-eater2000
Summary: This story takes place before durring and after the torture scene in metal gear solid 3. finished
1. Default Chapter

**The strength of a soldier**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They are the property of the konami corporation and Mr. kojima.

**Chapter one**

Snake sat on the uncomfortable cot in his cell waiting to find out what Volgin had in store for him. He heard footsteps coming closer and an iron door slamming shut, he opened his eyes, it was Ocelot.

"Well well well…I guess you aren't so invincible after all." He said with a smirk.

Snake stood up and walked toward the iron bars of his cell.

"It wouldn't take invincibility to kick your ass." The smirk faded from his face.

"I hate to see a man of such strength suffer. But in your case…it will be worth the wait." At that he turned and left the room. Slightly tenser snake walked back to the bed and sat down. "Suffer?" he thought to himself as he got on his back to think.

When he woke up there were guards standing outside his cell door.

"Time to go snake." One of them said as they opened the door and grabbed him buy the arms and dragged him out of the cell.


	2. A painful ordeal

The strength of a soldier: chapter 2

He didn't know how long he had been unconscious but his head was killing him. "where am I?" he thought to himself. He could not see because of the bag over his head and couldn't move because he was hanging by his wrists.

He heard volgins voice and screaming in another room, "who are you working for!?!" snake heard a crunching sound and a loud scream. This went on for a minute or two before Volgin laughed and said "Heh I guess hes dead" snake heard a woman start crying. "Tatiana?" he thought to himself as he heard the door open and Volgin walk in. "You're a very strong man, lets take a look at your body shall we?"

The lights clicked on and Volgin was standing in front of him with a smile on his face. "who were you talking to?!?" he said as he started punching snake. It went on for only a minute before he stopped "you're a tough one, but even you must have your limits…and I'm a very patient man"

The door opened again and snake heard the voice of Ocelot, he could not understand what he was saying because he was tired and in pain from the beating. All snake could think about was what they were going to do to him, he had a bad feeling about being blinded and unable to defend himself.

Suddenly snake felt water splash all over him and Volgin started talking. "I wish I could understand what he was saying." Snake thought to himself. Just then his body was racked with pain from the sudden electrical charge Volgin sent through it "what the hell was that!?" snake thought to himself breathing hard from the pain. It came again a second later, worse than before and snake yelled out in pain and wet his pants. He heard Volgin let out a short laugh.

He heard a voice, it was the boss. I only heard her voice all muffled because my ears were ringing from the electric charge. Just then Volgin started punching him in the gut, each punch had some electricity in it and that made it worse, he punched him one more time in the face and he yelled out from that.

He heard Volgin and the boss talking for a minute and the bag was whipped off his head, he was staring the boss in the face. He looked down and saw the knife in her hand. His heart started pounding from the suspense and she raised it to his left eye. Just then Tatiana ran up and grabbed her arm "don't do it! He's suffered enough." The boss backed off and Ocelot approached Tatiana with three pistols. He began to sniff her and grabbed her breast, she slapped him in the face and Volgin laughed and said "taken a liking to her eh?" "no. I have no interest in this woman, that smell….I know that smell, Tatiana is the spy!" he took three pistols into his hands and loaded one.

"let this be the judge." He said and Volgin started to pace and said "do as you like." Ocelot started to juggle the guns and fire one at a time each ending with a click. Snake looked at the guns as they went through the air and braced himself. He swung himself at Ocelot and knocked him off balance, his hand went to snakes head and he pulled the trigger, the bullet did not kill snake but it went right through his right eye.

Blood splattered the floor and snake yelled out in pain. The boss slapped Ocelot in the face and Tatiana started to cry into her hands "Come, we are going to my room" Volgin said and left the room. Ocelot walked up to snake and punched him in the back digging two fingers into a wound and ripping them out, snaked winced at this and Ocelot left the room.

The boss walked up to snake with a single action army pistol and shot him in the leg "Aargh" snake yelled as the bullet went in and the boss put the gun in his holster. She left the room and Tatiana walked up to him and whispered in his ear "I have an escape rout for us" "your..?" snake said but was cut off "go to the sewers underneath the compound" "Eva?" snake said and she left. The guards came in and dragged snake away.


	3. Raikovs encounter

**The strength of a soldier**

**Chapter three: Raikovs encounter**

**Disclaimer:** by the way I still don't own mgs or any of the characters.

**Note:** this did not happen in the game it is just something I made up. Enjoy.

Snake was walking down an endless hallway with guards in front and behind of him, "why aren't they attacking?" snake thought to himself. He looked at his hands and saw his gloves were not the same, neither was his outfit. He put his fingers through his hair, "soft?". He poked a guards shoulder and he turned to face him "sir" he said as he saluted him. "I'm going to head off to the rest room, you go on ahead" snake said amazed that they followed his orders.

When snake made it to the rest room he looked in the mirror "What the hell!" he yelled when he saw Raikov looking back at him. He went into the toilet erea to think and he heard a guard yell. "whats going on?" he thought. Suddenly footsteps came closer and the door opened.

Snake was looking back at himself and before he could do anything he was out. Snake woke up on the cell bed in a cold sweat "what was that?" he thought to himself.

**Note:** I know this wasn't the best chapter but I wanted to make it interesting, please read and review and don't flame. Final chapter coming soon


	4. An end to imprisonment

**The strength of a soldier**

**Disclaimer:none of the characters involved belong to me neither does the game this story is from.**

**Chapter four: An end to imprisonment**

"why was that dream so familiar?" snake thought to himself as the guard came to the cell. "chow time." He said and tossed in a fork and a bag with blood stains on it. "ugh disgusting" snake said when he ate the bat carcass inside.

There was a beep on the radio and snake answered it, it was Zero. They had a long talk about how to get out and where to go after "snake you have to get out, there must be a way, use your head" he said and hung up. Snake got up to stand but fell back on the bed from the pain in his leg. "hmm bullet must still be in there" snake thought and looked down at the fork next to him.

He picked up the bag the bat was in and rolled it up, then he put it in his mouth to bite down on. He winced with pain when he stuck the fork in his leg to retrieve the bullet lodged inside.

"whats this?" he said to himself when the small pill fell out of the back of the bullet. "its that death pill I got earlier" he said almost excited but quietly as so the guard wouldn't hear him.

A minute later the guard started to moan and complain his stomach hurt and ran to the bathroom. As soon as he was gone snake quickly stood up and popped the pill in his mouth. In a matter of minutes he was down on the ground.

"what the hell!?!" the guard yelled when he saw snake on the ground. He ran and opened the door to see what happened when snake used the revival pill in his tooth. Just when the guard was about to go get help snake started to stand up and the guard was shocked "you tricked me!" he yelled and tried to point his gun at snake but it was too late. Snake grabbed him by the neck and said "I'm sorry to do this" before jabbing the fork in his neck.

"Ok to the Grosnyj grad sewers" he said to himself as he ran out the door.

**Authors note: **hope you enjoyed my story and sorry it wasn't as detailed as it should have been. As soon as a buy the game I will write a full novelezation of it. Hope to get good reviews.


End file.
